pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
SoYuNi Chorale
"The Stars will shine on us!~" SoYuNi Chorale is a three-member team composed of Miyumi Koyuki, Honoka Yubinane and Nini Kaname. They are yet to debut and is participating in the Quarter Prix. Their visuals are drawn by Aisaka15 and is roleplayed by both Aisaka and Miyumi. Members~ # Miyumi Koyuki (Center) # Honoka Yubinane # Nini Kaname History~ Not much is known yet o3o Unit Relationships~ SoYuNi Chorale usually gets along well despite the differences in their Idol types and personalities, but there were disagreements between Nini and Honoka at first due to this. Honoka wanted a more reserved and easygoing group with a calm theme, while Nini objected due to her wanting a vibrant and colorful theme for their unit. Eventually, they settled on a theme that everyone agreed on, though there are still some problems from time to time. But despite this, the team gets along pretty well, and Honoka and Nini agreed to respect others' opinions from time to time, which led to a very pleased Miyumi who was happy that her unit is going in the right direction. Unit Biography~ Miyumi Koyuki - The one who started the group, who usually doesn't act like a leader. She plays the role of a litttle sister in the unit, but she does her job well when it comes to leading in "serious times". She normally acts childish (except when she eats gum xD) and is the jolliest in the group who doesn't hesitate to take risks for the sake of her friends. She is also the member who holds the final decision whenever their team is making another move. Honoka Yubinane - The "onee-chan" of the group, despite being the youngest member. She is the most proper and responsible in the group, and is usually the one who gives advice despite her age. Some fans of the unit say that she is a better leader than Miyumi, but Miyumi was the one who formed the group and thus, was responsible for its existence. Her status outside PriPara led to the team's rise to popularity, though she herself states that she wouldn't be a star without Miyumi and Nini. Nini Kaname - The "manager" and secondary leader of the group. She usually designs the coords for the group and is the one who gives song ideas to Meganii, though she writes her own songs from time to time. She is also the one who looks for events for their unit to join in because she is the oldest and thus, has the most authority in the group. She has a "poppin" personality as described by her teamates, and loves taking selfies with them and overall, having fun with them. Etymology~ Honoka - So Miyumi - Yu Nini- Ni Chorale - French for the word choir (Honoka's real name, Sonata, was accidentally revealed to the public on the announcement of their unit name, though she quickly recovered and stated that it's nothing to be embarrassed of anymore.) Unit Activities~ Events~ Go! Go! SoYuNi~ Go! Go! SoYuNi~ is a program that will soon be released by Miyumi and Aisaka. It is a program where all of them sit down and chat about different topics and release announcements about new albums, CDs, merchandise or an upcoming live performance, which is similar to Prism Force and KirakiLine (by Ivanly and Usagi ^^) * Poppin Intro!~ a segment where they introduce themselves * KiraKira! News~ a segment where they present news about the unit, upcoming idol competitions and other idols *AnimeAnimu~ a segment where they talk about their favorite anime *youtubestarz~ a segment where they talk about youtube *TruthinDare~ (still to be planned) * FanTime~ If they actually have letters or messages from fans Stats~ Lives~= SoYuNi Chorale Debut Live SoYuNi Chorale Christmas Live SoYuNi Chorale Poping live |-| Coords~= Cyalume's~ Elegant SoYuNi Chorale Team Cyalume Coord KiraKira SoYuNi Chorale Team Cyalume Coord Poppin SoYuNi Chorale Team Cyalume Coord Other Coords~ Poppin Star Coord Fabulous Elegant Coord KiraKira powafuru coord |-| Songs~= Trivia~ * Almost every coord that Nini makes for herself has the word poppin. Category:Miyumi~chan Category:Aisaka15 Category:Lovely Unit Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Units Category:SoYuNi Chorale